galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
BOOK III: Chapter 8a
ARSENAL II The shuttle transport took me to Arsenal II without any problems. After it landed and I got out I wondered what I should do next. I was still weeks to early but maybe someone in the Academy would be able to give me something to do. So I took a maglev train to the academy. There on the duro-crete before the Academy tower was a long line of orange jump suit wearing applicants. Only a year ago I had stood in that line. Now I walked unhindered, wearing navy black. Even though I choose to approach the building from another walkway I could almost feel the eyes of the applicants on me and I was glad I didn’t have to that again. Right behind the entrance door I had chosen was a desk with a humanoid Lieutenant. He looked at me with surprise in his face.” What can I do for you, Midshipman ?” “Sir, technically I am still on leave before I have to report for my second year. I don’t really have a place to go so I thought I come here and see if I can get a head start studying somewhere and perhaps just maybe there is something to do for me.” He scanned my ID chip and looked over his screen. ”I assigned you to Bachelor housing complex 345A. There you will have a room to stay and study.” He handed me a print out.” Here are the directions how to get there from here.” “Thank you Sir, very kind!” He waved his hand and then grinned.” Since you volunteered for something to do, take the IST behind me to Level 8 and report to Lt Archer. We got lots of applicants today.” -- I recognized level 8 as soon as the IST let me out. It was the place where Applicants got their green uniforms. There was a long line and a bald headed Luitenant directed each applicants into Auto-dressers. He saw me and waved me over.” First time a Midshipman is volunteering for this, but I am not complaining. Get over there and take the four auto-dressers over there. Check the applicants status to make sure he got accepted and put him in one of the auto-dressers. Don’t answer many questions or you never get done!” The task was easy but after sending twohundred applicants through, I lost count and caught myself snapping at an applicant who asked a stupid question. A question similar to what 179 applicants before him asked. Just then I realized what I had done and only short time ago I was that applicant and quite angry at the indifferent or unfriendly officers. I was about to turn and apologize, but a voice stopped me. ”Don’t appolgize!” It was the silver haired woman I had seen in Webb’s office a year ago. Now I knew she was General Alycia Lichfangh, she was a Coven and only looked like a Saresii. She smiled ever so lightly at me. ”It is quite a different experience to have the shoe on the other foot is it not?” I nodded.” Yes Ma’am. I came to that conclusion just now myself!” “The Commandant wants to see you.” I noticed Lt. Archer was relieved and another officer took my post, so I followed the PSI Corps General. Archer gave me a thumbs up.” Thank you Midshipman, the help was appreciated.” In the corridor before the IST she said. ”Never apologize to a subordinate, especially not in public. A good officer stands by his actions and reactions even as small as these. If it was a wrong you might in rare cases take that subordinate to a private place and apologize. On a regular duty station there are other ways for a superior officer to make up for a slip like that without apologizing.” “Yes Ma’am” While I followed her, I did wonder why she was running errands for the Academy admiral. PSI corps was after all a special warfare Union Army unit and she was its commanding officer, a general. "The PSI combat training facility is right here on Arsenal II. It is a joint Navy / Army facility and I am good friends with the old fish face. That is the official reason, I also wanted to take the chance to tell you that Gwen and a delegation of our sisters have made their official Union membership application on Pluribus. The Saresii, the Narth and the Leedei have welcomed us, while most of the Union paid little attention to the application of a small one planet society." That is good news, right?" "Yes, I think so. With the Saresii and Narth endorsements, the application was mere formality and the Assembly already voted on our application a few days ago." We had reached the adminstrative floor of the Academy tower. Cheeka, the orange haired civilian assistant apparently remembered me and waved with a friendly smile."The Admiral is expecting you. Please go right on in." Admiral Stokes sat behind his desk and I snapped in attention.” Cadet Olafson reporting as ordered Sir!” He nodded.” At ease Midshipman. I am surprised to see you here so early.” “I had nothing better to do Sir, so I thought I come here and get a head start.” “That is a good idea. I see you have been assigned with a room at the bachelor’s home. Down the street is a large library with all the material you need to study.” “Thank you Sir. I will” “Have you decided already what you want to specialize in?” “No not exactly, it was suggested I might study helm.” “Do you know what books are?” “Yes Sir.” “Most study material you will find on GalNet in form of Holos, hyno courses, direct cortex upload and so forth but some material to this day is best studied in printed form.” “Yes Sir, our instructors at Idyllic made a point of this as well!” "Maybe your teacher went to my academy or he is simply a wise man.I have here a list of books I want you to study and read them. while you’re here. Consider it as a study assignment. I will see you in three month from now” “Yes Sir!” He handed me a sheet of paper and said.” That is all Midshipmen.” --“”— The bachelor’s home was a below ground building with small one room apartments with spartan furnishing. It had a bed, a desk a GalNet terminal and a small hygiene cell. I freshened up and changed Uniform, a slot in the wall was labeled Laundry and I disposed my worn uniform there. Not tired enough for bed I went over the list, it was handwritten on a note paper with the Academy Logo. The list was ten titles long: · The late profession of arms. · Armed Forces and society: problems of non human alien integration. · Critical incidents of leadership · A Firsthand Account of How a graviton storm, More Powerful than the Nul-Nul Fleet, Dealt Death and Destruction to Admiral Brigleys’s third Fleet.” · The Greek and Macedonian Art of War. · Introduction to the Concepts of United Stars Navy Leadership. · Sun Tzu’s Art of War · Ult Fighting Doctrine · Basic Command guidelines of the United Stars Navy · The Seven Voyages of Captain Harvey None of the books seemed to have to do with Helm, but where old tomes. But he wanted me to read them and read them I would. The bachelor’s home was part of a sub planetar town complex with amusement and recreation facilities, a few restaurants and shops a library and a small Terran style park. The library had all the books I wanted and loaded with a stack of musky smelling paper books, no one seemed to have checked out in decades I returned and almost collided with someone as I entered the Bachelor’s home. It was a Shiss! I dropped the books and went instinctive in a fighting stance. The Shiss where a lizard- like species where enemies of the United Stars and fought a series of wars against the Union. To see a Shiss on a military installation was quite unusual, even more so because this being wore a black navy uniform. His voice sounded like high pressured air escaping a small hole.” I see you are surprised to see a Shiss, but it is not necessary to go into fighting stance, Midshipman.” Now I saw the Captain rank pin on his uniform and immediately snapped into attention. “I am sorry Sir!” “No problem. I get that a lot and I am used to it.” He stepped a little closer and even helped me gather my books. While he did he looked at the titles. “You picked quite unusual reading material for a Midshipman. From the looks of it you are in your Sophomore year at the Academy, right?” “Technically I am still a freshman, Sir. The second year won’t start for another month.” “What did they teach you about the Shiss so far? I straightened my stance and began to recite what I knew.” The Shiss a lizaroid species indigenous to the Balford Strand of the Orion arm in the Upward sector of our galaxy. These four armed, bipedal lizards have wings attached to the primary arm pair but are not capable of flight. They are strictly ruled by a caste system dominated by the white caste and the first Nestling.” I took a deep breath and continued:” The Shiss attained Tech level 7 and are mortal enemies of the Nul-Nul. The Shiss and Nul-Nul fight wars for over 2000 years. First Contact with the United Stars was made by…” He raised one of his upper hands. “Well you do know the text book version so it seems.” He made a sound that sounded surprisingly like a human sigh.” I am a purple Shiss, member of the lowest Caste, but I was born far away from Shiss-shaa the home world on a distant colony planet. Those distant colonies had much more interest in survival than keeping the caste system alive. Once the colonies began to thrive they did not want to loose what they gained especially those with purple scales have any interest to give up all their freedoms and possessions just because a higher caste prince decided to take it. The outer colonies rebelled and the First Nestling sends a huge punishment fleet to eradicate the 45 colonies. Those 45 colonies approached the United Stars for membership and got full protection from the fleet. A navy fleet fought hard and valiant for us and won. My mother told me this story when I was a little nestling. I swore I would repay my debt to these aliens who fought for our freedom because we could not.” “I truly sorry, Sir, it was more a reaction than a conscious thought.” “No apologies necessary. I almost sneaked up on you and must have startled you.” “Yes Sir a little!” “So what are you doing here if you still have a month of leave? “ “I don’t really have any other place to go, Sir. So I decided to come here and study to get a head start for my sophomore year.” He pointed at the books.” What exactly are you studying?” “Those books where recommended to me by Commander Webb, Sir. He wanted me to read them.” “Old Webb himself recommended them, I see. Well I read each of them as well and they are indeed very valuable for later on.” He clasped all four hands behind his back. “Give me your name and service number.” “Midshipman Eric Olafson. Service Number 1082320-O-5434, Sir!” “Take your books to your apartment and wait there for me!” “Yes Sir!” He left the hallway and went down the street and I went to my room and wondered what this was all about. It didn’t take long, I estimated no more than 30 minutes when the chime of my door sounded and the Shiss Captain stepped through my door.” Leave those books here and follow me, Midshipman.” I had a hard time keeping up with him. He walked briskly on his long muscular legs keeping balance with a long spiked tail. I wondered what this was all about. Finally he stopped at a Trans Planet mover and entered the car. I followed and he said to the system.” Star-Port 5.” The high speed grav car whisked us away after beeping a confirm signal. He lowered his head and pulled something out of a pocket.” Midshipman Olafson you are herby acting Ensign and assigned until further notice to me.” He handed me a pair of rank bars. I was speechless and my mind raced to explain what just happened. “My Ship the Hyperion is in dock and receives a series of upgrades and that will take a few months, my crew is on leave or temporarily assigned elsewhere.” I simply listened while the Trans Planet mover carried us through vacuum pipes. He sat down at one of the small seats provided. A friend of mine in Ship Development asked me to take a new Shuttle type for a test flight and I thought you might enjoy that too!” I could not hide my excitement.” Yes Sir indeed I would!” The TPM- Capsule came to a smooth stop and we emerged at one of the star port terminals. The Shiss walked purposeful and fast on his large legs and I was almost running to keep up. We finally reached some offices and the sign next to it read: Auxiliary Space Craft Development Department. A pretty humanoid female with cobalt blue hair and light blue skin smiled at us and pointed at a door.” Nice to see you again Captain Zezzazzzzz. Commander Larson is in his office.” Commander Larson turned out to be a standard human and he grinned and shook one of the Shiss clawed hands.” It’s good to see you old Lizard.” “It is good to see you too, Smooth face!” Zezzazzzzz pointed at me. “I found myself a midshipman and we’re ready to take that new toy of yours for a spin.” “A Midshipman, uh?” The Commander looked at me.” It’s your lucky day, Son. That Lizard is probably the best pilot this fleet has, but he decided to float around in a slow steel mountain instead.” The Shiss made hissing sounds and I realized he was laughing.” The Hyperion isn’t slow old friend and they don’t offer you the Captain seat in a Battle ship everyday.” “I know I am proud of you, but still you are the best small craft expert bar none and I should know. I am in charge of small craft development!” Zezz put his upper right arm on the Commanders shoulder and explained to me. “Commander Larson and I went to the academy together.” Larson’s grin became even broader. “the stories I could tell you Son. That Crocodile Face and I we sure did some bad things indeed!” “He is second year we better not put any ideas in his mind. Could get him expelled.” Larson surrounded his desk and pushed a sign board over the surface.” Sign here Lizard and she’s all yours. Berth 234.” Zezz pressed one of his thumbs on the pad and said:” You said it’s a shuttle right?” “Well that’s only what she’s called on the non classified papers and technically the thing can be used as a long range shuttle.” “Why do you want me to test it? Something wrong with it?” ”Not as far as I know, but I like your opinion anyway. Take her out and go to the Barrow System and back and see how she does.” “berth 234, right?” “Berth 234. There is a landing field dedicated IST right across my office. It will take you right to the hangar.” Zezz looked down to me. “Well Mr. Olafson, let’s get going. So we have you back reading your books by tomorrow.” I saw the ship right away as we exited the IST. We stepped into a hangar; The massive surface access door bore the number 234. The vessel before us was the only ship here. It was a beauty. I estimated it to be perhaps 80 meters long. Two long oversized looking ISAH thrusters on each side of a streamlined hull. The hull had no designation markings and there was no name I could see. Zezz entered it through an open side air lock and I followed. A short hexagonal shaped corridor led to aft and bow. The air smelled of those exciting scent new machines had. A safety airlock in iris configuration zipped open and we stepped on the small flight deck. Two control Stations and a third command chair behind them. Zezz pointed at the left seat.” Take her out, Ensign” I couldn’t wipe the smile of my face.” Yes Sir, I will Sir!” “Ensign this is not the Academy. Don’t snap into attention every time you talk to me, Just call me Captain Zezz and leave the parade ground manners behind for a while.” “Yes Captain Zezz.” I slid behind the multi task console and the soft pseudo leather seat adjusted itself automatically to my body. the Direct access panel for ship systems slipped under my left hand and the Intuitive-control under my right. The panel came to life and a sexless voice said.” Prototype Scorpion, fast attack craft, all systems on standby.” Zezz sat in the Command chair behind me and leaned back. “just take her out she’s all yours.” I ran a swift system check and got all green. “How about Communications Sir? How do I identify us?” “Your name, ship type and reason for our excursion.” “Aye Sir.” So I opened the Comm. unit.” Port Control, this is Ensign Eric Olafson aboard Prototype Scorpion request takes off clearance from Berth 235.” “This is Port 5 Control. Prototype Scorpion you have take off clearance in 12 minutes. Stand by for computronic control.” “Prototype Scorpion acknowledged, standing by for external control!” I sealed the ship and made sure there where no umbilicals attached, then I pushed the power plant to full standby. The berth doors opened and revealed the dirty yellow sulfur sky of Arsenal 2. External tractors lifted us of the ground and pushed the small ship fast into the sky. “this is Port 5 Control, Prototype Scorpion we will disengage Computronic control in 60 seconds. Safe flight, Port 5 Control out!” I acknowledged and pushed the Intuition lever slowly backwards firing our own thrusters and gaining altitude. The ship handled like a dream and responded to the slightest Intu- move of my right hand. Zezz hissed.” Take her past the orbit of the seventh moon and lay in a course to the Barrow system.” “Aye Sir.” Using a tactical map of the quadrant I programmed two waypoints, and kicked the ship past the light threshold into Quasi Space.” Zezz said:” That was quick! How fast did she accelerate?” I requested the readout and whistled.” Sir this shuttle has an acceleration factor of 800km/sec^2” “That is almost as fast as a Wolfcraft fighter!” He said.” They made her quick that is for sure!” “Sir I believe she outperforms a Wolfcraft. I only accelerated with 65 % of available thrust. Full acceleration according to these read outs is 1230 km/sec^2” The Shiss gasped.” They broke the 1000 klick mark. That is amazing indeed; those Terrans are indeed the best engineers!” One of my screens blinked red and I said.” Sir we have an incoming Distress call!” “Put it on!” “This is the USS Seneca under Captain Nagfir. This is a distress call. Need urgent assistance. We are 20 light days of System Barrow.” Zez answered.” This is the Scorpion we received your distress call and we are only 12 minutes from your position. What is the nature of your emergency?” “Hostile alien craft! Sudden attack, we lost…” Whatever the other captain was saying got cut off. I checked the comm. Equipment to see if I could re acquire the signal.” Sir I am getting multi dim white noise. Characteristic jamming method of Galactic Council tech.” “check what weapons and shields we have and go to maximum speed. Computronic Full Battle alert!” I heard Captain Zezz contact Fleet control while I checked the weapon and shield status. “This is Captain Zezzazzzzz aboard a prototype shuttle. I received a distress call form the USS Seneca. Possible hostile action.” Then he said to me.” Do we have anything to defend ourselves?” ”Aye Sir! 2 Loki III torpedo tubes, two FTL DE turrets and a kilo load translocator gatling! We also have triple level Paradim shields.” “That’s why it is called Scorpion. It has a mighty sting so it appears.” We broke out of Quasi space and saw the Seneca immediately. It was a spherical 200 meter ship, typical form for a light armed explorer vessel of the Science corps. She had a gaping hole in the engineering section and one of the ISAH thruster pods was gone. The ship was hanging above a rugged dark looking asteroid. None of my sensors detected the alien craft that most likely was responsible for the damaged explorer. But then I saw a faint energy spike coming from behind the asteroid and I knew whatever attacked the Seneca was hiding behind that space rock. Zez saw it too.” See if you can manage a micro jump. Accelerate to FTL. I want to come out of Quasi space on the other side no more than 1 light minute.” “Aye, Sir.” I hastily laid out the requested maneuver. Micro jumps where difficult because even a fraction of a second could take you way to far away, and safety features like mass collision avoiding had to be disabled because the Computronic could not react that fast. I engaged the Isah Drive for the shortest possible duration and forced the Scorpion in a tight loop around s our direct line weapons would point towards the enemy. The Computronic complained and the inertia dampers redlined, several gee came through and pressed us hard into the seats.” We where now on the other side of the asteroid and screamed towards it with high speed. The Sensors picked the alien ship up enhanced the data and gave us a visual. Just about 100 meters above the rock surface hung a 150 meter long ship shaped like the letter T. Our computronic was unable to match the configuration to any known friend or enemy vessel. But the markings and the Nrlagh thrusters in the cross section of the T bar made it most likely of Kermac origin. The alien ship had noticed us as well and began to turn. “Don’t let them fire first! They are bigger than us and probably have enough fire power to pound even our excellent shields!” “All weapons in range Sir. Translocator loaded and armed!” “Disable their drive and maneuver clusters!” The most powerful weapon in Union Arsenals was the Translocator cannon. It translocated anti matter bombs at the moment of explosion via a trans dimensional tunnel directly in its target. No known shield except the new Quad-Dim Shields could stop a translocator bomb. Even the best armored ship was instantly crippled or destroyed when a fusion bomb explosion went off inside its engine room or anywhere inside for that matter. The target did not have to be in sight and could even be behind a planet and still be targeted and destroyed. I send the smallest possible loads into the alien ships thruster pods and what looked like a gun turret. Armor plates suddenly became white hot and peeled of the alien in incredible fast speed. The fight ended before it really started, the alien ship was clearly crippled and without maneuver power. Zezz hailed them.” Alien Craft this is Captain Zezzazzzzz of the United Stars Star ship Scorpion. You are in union space and attacked on of our vessels. Cease all hostile activities, identify yourselves.” The alien ship was burning and with a weak flicker its last shield went out. Now my sensors where able to penetrate the ship and acquire more information. “Sir the alien vessel is clearly of Kermac design. All energy signatures and material scans indicate a vessel of Kermac design by 99.98 percent. There are 25 life forms aboard, two of them Kermac. The others do not conform to any known bio signature.” A small craft detached from the ship and energy spiked the same time. The big alien ship exploded, blinding any conventional sensors. Zez cursed in an unknown language and then said;” Did you loose that small craft?” “No sir, but it is accelerating fast!” “Stop it!” “Aye Sir!” I had the small escape craft already targeted and fired a double salvo with the faster tan light energy projectors while accelerating and catching up with the pod. The small escape craft was hit by both pulses and literally cut in half. Our trans light sensors detected multiple targets and an entire squadron of Ultra Battle ships arrived. The wreckage of the Escape craft did not read any life signs. We where hailed by the lead ship of the arriving squadron and Zezz identified himself. A Pan saran Captain appeared on our screen.” Captain Zezz, this is Captain Tiberius of the USS MICHIGAN. Thanks for your assist we are taking over now. Leave the area at once, your Log entry of this incident has to be classified and filed with Fleet Intel.” “Understood Captain Tiberius. We are returning to Arsenal II now.” To me he said.” Looks like we won’t find out what happened here, Ensign. Lay in a course back home!” “Aye Sir.” Just as I was ready and about to engage the drive we where hailed again. The com signal was prefixed Blue-Blue-blue and meant this message was encrypted to the highest level and sent by Fleet Command itself. Zezz removed a little plastic key from a small compartment of his suit and inserted it in the Com console.” Computronic verify. Captain Zezz Zezzazzzzz service number 3094821-Z-3433.” “Blue-Blue-Blue protocol ID verification I progress. Voice, DNA and brainwave pattern confirmed. Input of correct Command Access Data key acknowledged. Awaiting input of Day code.” “Day Code is Black-Ink.” “Blue-blue-Blue protocol complete. Transmission decrypted and open.” The screen showed the logo of the Fleet Admiral and then replaced by Admiral Mc Elligott’s face: “Good Afternoon old friend. I am glad that it was you who was out there today and assist the Seneca. I thought you enjoy some well earned off time since your ship is in dock.” “Sir, I had the opportunity to test this prototype vessel and you know my fondness of small craft.” “Indeed Zezz, indeed! Who else is with you?” “Just a Midshipman who had nothing better to do. So I took him along.” “Identify yourself Midshipman!” Commanded Mc Elligott. My own comm. Screen came on and Elligott looked at me.” Cadet Olafson. I had no idea you are out there.” “Sir I ran into Captain Zezzazzzzz and…” “Never mind. I know you and that is good enough. Zezz I want you to take a container from the Seneca and bring it to Tabernacle 12. There you will transfer it to Dr. Sam Neuberger. Do not open the container. Do not scan the container. Anyone seeing the container other than Neuberger and team must be eliminated. If you are to be captured or in any form of distress you are to self destruct. Do not call for help.” Elligott looked very serious and added. “ Everything about this is classified Blue-Blue-Red and you are not to talk to anyone about it.” Zezz hissed.” Understood Sir!” Elligott attempted a weak smile. “God speed to you. Nice to see you again Mr. Olafson. Stick with Zezz he is one of the best!” “Aye Sir!” ---‘’’’— Two days ago we took in an eight by 12 by four meter standard fleet container and took course to Tabernacle 12 a planet almost 1000 light years from Barrow, deep in Union space. According to the Encyclopedia Galactica Tabernacle 12 was an ice rock planet on the outskirts of the Tabernacle system and home to a religious sects Theological Research institute. It would take us 3 more days to get there. It was also very close to the limit of our small crafts fuel supply and we would arrive with a few grams of molecular compacted hydrogen left. Despite the fact that we where in Union space and there where plenty of places we could refuel, but our orders where no contact under any circumstance. Zezz and I rotated in the pilot seat, Zezz especially stressed scanner observation to see if we where followed, intercepted or trailed. He just came from the back and said.” Report!” “Sensors show eighteen contacts in sensor range but none of them changed course or seem to intercept us. Sixteen are identified as civilian craft and two are Fleet Units.” “Very well. Go get some sleep and eat.” “Aye Sir.” I got up and he sat down.” Say Ensign, how is it the Fleet Admiral knows you personally. I serve this fleet for 35 years and only meet him twice. Most officers never see him at all.” “There was an incident at the Academy and he talked to me about it.” “And I thought Larson and I caused some trouble. To get Elligott involved that must have been one hell of an incident!” ”An incident that got me arrested, tortured and whipped at the post.” Even though he had an alien lizard like face I could see the surprise in his eyes.” Whipped? I know it’s on the books but I never heard it actually done!” I told him what happened and he listened without interrupting and when I was done he inhaled air with a sharp sound.” I sure comment you for staying. Everybody knows about the Worm but I had no idea it went that far up the ladder.” “The Worm?” He lowered his voice. It is an open secret Ensign. No one officially will confirm its existence of course and some believe it is just a legend or rumor. The United Stars Navy is so big and spread over an unimaginable area, secret societies developed within the Navy. Some are just fraternal orders founded by some Officer with no other intend as hang out together and have a reason to party and drink. Others are less harmless and seek Terran , Saran, pan Saran or Ult dominance over the entire Union space, to overthrow the Union and make it an Empire with one dictator or Emperor on top. One of these organizations is called the Worm and is a criminal organization dealing with illegal Mil Tech, Drugs and most vile of all sentient beings, you know Slaves!” “And the Navy isn’t doing anything about that?” I asked astounded by that information. “Oh it does. Your incident is a prime example. I bet Elligott is personally chasing down leads and weeding out what he can. He is an immortal but he is only one man and he can do only so much. Of course there is Internal Affairs and the PSI-Corps and they try to weed out those organizations which are by the way highly illegal. If you want a fraternal organization, become member with an official one. If you get caught in a secret one no matter what agenda it has you are sentenced to death, no second chance. I doubt that there are many involved ,and 99 percent of all fleet officers is as honest and honorable s you and me, but at one 5 Trillion beings serving this Fleet even less than one percent is a very large number! “ I was thinking about what Zezz said. The logistics and administrative problems and challenges of such an organization where beyond my ability to comprehend. It was a mammoth task even with AI computronics. The volume of daily reports generated must been astronomical. How easy could a report of some wrong doing slip past the attention even of the most diligent administration? Zezz leaned back in the chair and said.” I see you are thinking, trying to comprehend it. I tried myself, Ensign. The average mind, Shiss or Human simply can’t really understand the scope of it all. Yet Fleet Command does it and remarkably well, even with those flaws.” I nodded.” It is mind blowing to think about it. A simple item as uniforms makes you wonder how many are made each day, how much research has to go along to make them fit for all member species, humanoid or not. That is only one item on a list of items that must be longer than a light year, not counting reports, transfer requests, R&D development.” “Or think about the credits that are transferred each standard month at payday.” “Well if you look at it from that perspective, the Navy is even more fascinating than the Vid Shows that focus just on fighting and such.” He glanced at the scanner and returned his attention back to me.” Well all a person can do is keep his nose clean and be the best officer he or she can be.” “Did you ever run in one of these fraternities or the worm, Sir?” “Yes I dealt with a Fraternity on my own ship a few years ago, but I never noticed any real criminal activity like the Worm is supposed to do.” “what did you do with that Fraternity on your ship?” He gazed outside the window.” I executed the entire group, six officers and nine enlisted.” His voice had become quieter and I learned at that moment that Shiss had a consciousness too. He sighed with almost human sound.” I hope you never have to face such a decision in your career. Ordering an execution is totally different than fighting and killing in battle. It is hard to put in words, and a commanding officer must be ready to make that decision if the situation requires it, but it isn’t an easy one. At least it wasn’t for me.” --‘’— We reached Tabernacle 12 with virtually empty tanks. We where expected and landing control took over. Tabernacle 12 looked very much like a dirty snow ball. Its own sun was nothing more than a bright star and its next planetary neighbor was almost 12 light minutes removed. The landing beam guided us towards a crater and at its center was a set of large iris doors that opened for us. As soon as we had landed, Ultra Marines in heavy Destroyer Suits surrounded our ship. At least 20 Cerberus Battle Robots joined their ranks and a cold voice came over intercom:” Open your cargo hold at once!” “Hold it there, Mister!” Zezz said.” I am wired to the Autodestruct sequencer dialed down to one microsecond delay. I will open the hatch for no one but Dr. Sam Neuberger and only after he identified himself according to Blue-Blue-Red protocol. Not even the Ultras can prevent me from doing that!” There was a moment of silence and I put my hand on the weapon control panel. “This is Dr. Sam Neuberger and I am transmitting Blue-Blue-Red protocol ID procedure.” After another moment the Computronic chirped.” Identity verified. Blue-Blue-Red protocol Phase One completed.” Zezz kept his claw on the self destruct activator.” Dr. Neuberger and no one else has permission to come aboard. Bring your Code key and day code!” A bony looking human emerged and approached our shuttle. “Anyone else approaching and my associate will fire and I will destruct!” Neuberger came in completed the complicated and ritualized security protocol and only then did Zezz raise his hand of the panel.” Our package is all your professor!” “Thank you Captain Zezzazzzzz. Why don’t you both take a few hours rest in our base. You are both Blue-Blue-Red cleared and I give you permission.” “Thank you Professor. We couldn’t go anywhere anyway. We’re out of fuel.” The Professor walked with us across the hangar to a set of Ultronit airlock doors, while robots and Marines unloaded the container from the Scorpion. To our and most to Captain Zezzh’s surprise there was another Shiss waiting at the Airlock, wearing the dark blue of the Science Corps. The Science Shiss raised all four arms.” Zezzzzazhh! Brother!” The lizaroid Shiss hugged each other and Professor Neumann said.” This was the main reason I wanted you to stay for a while!” ---‘’’— We sat on a table in the base officer’s lounge. Zezzh’s brother and the Professor across from us. Captain Zezz and the other Shiss had spoken in their native tongue until now, Captain Zezz pointed at me and said:” That is Ensign Olafson he is a promising young officer.” Then he pointed at the other Shiss.” And that is Zhuzzzz my older brother and Nest sharer. He is the base commander and managed to get a Rear Admiral star on his collar too!” I stood and saluted.” Admiral Sir, it is an honor!” Zezzh hissed laughing.” He does that all the time but then he is still in the Academy.” “Sit down. Cadet!” Said Zhuzzzz.” No need for those kind o formalities here.” Professor Neumann said.” Well we can’t tell you what it is you brought us, but since you have security clearance I can show you around the base, while those catch up!” “thank you Sir that would be great!” Neumann led me to an IST and said. “This is an ultra secret lab facility and we don’t even exist officially and only a handful folks know that Tabernacle 12 isn’t a religious University. Well there is one above us, but that’s just for show.” Inside the IST capsule, Neumann put his hand on a panel and said. Containment Vault Level K” After a short trip we entered a corridor that had been carved out of the rocky core of the planet and reinforced with Ultronit beams.” Here on Tabernacle 12 we contain the most dangerous life forms in the known Universe and we study them. Down here we have stasis chambers holding the last life specimen of the Xunx race, kept here in stasis for the almost 3000 years.” I remembered the story of the Xunx from class. They where one of the causes why Earth ascended and became a Galactic Civilization before it had reached that level naturally. Behind a meter thick trans-plastic wall hung a 5 meter tall insect that looked much like a Terran Hornet crossed with a praying mantis. I said.” What are those metallic strips all over its body, professor?” He smiled.”You have a keen eye, Son. This is a titanium exoskeleton, Xunx are true insectoid and come from a low gravity world. No insect could reach such size in a standard grav world. It’s the chitin shell, their exoskeleton, It would have to be 10 times as thick to support this size and would be to heavy to be mobile.” “What is the purpose of keeping it, Sir? Would it not be sufficient to keep a Gene map and a DNA sample on file for research?” “Partially you are correct for strict biological research that would be enough, but there are other factors such as sociological and individual developments that can’t be researched on a clone. Besides we might still learn something about them that could be important. Who knows we might run into another species one day that is similar to the Xunx.” That made sense and we went on with this fascinating little tour. Behind another window was a Nul-Nul in suspended animation and yet another chamber held a Kermac. He led me into a laboratory and I wondered what he would show me there. Zezz also came in followed by his brother and he asked.” Professor, you summoned us and said it was urgent!” The lab was big and perhaps 20 meters in diameter with a high ceiling. On one side where two large cryostasis containers on a steel table and there where instruments and equipment of which I could identify only the Optical Macro scanner. The massive door slammed shut and the professor pulled a small blaster gun out of his coat pocket.” I need your code keys. That is why I summoned you here!” Two Kermac stepped from behind a row of large tanks. Both holding Kermac blasters leveled at us! One of them said.” We control the professor just fine, he will do whatever we say, but we can’t psi-control you Shiss for some reason and why this human is immune I do not know, but it does not matter. You will use your code keys or we will shoot you and do it ourselves!” Zezzh and his brother where as stunned and surprised as I was. Zuzzh shook his scaled head.” I don’t know how you managed to get here or to pass the psi barriers, but the keys alone won’t do you any good. You need the day code and I am not giving you that! There are 200 Ultra Marines on this base and they will storm this lab if they detect weapon fire!” “Shiss we planed this for 20 years. Twenty years! Don’t you think we know that? We disabled the sensors for this lab and besides these are 5 meter force field reinforced Ultronit doors and walls. The very best Terran Engineering. It would take them days to blast through and by then we have what we need and you will be dead. Cooperate and you walk away alive!” No one seemed to pay any attention to me. Even as I slowly moved towards one of the multi task consoles behind me. I reached it without being noticed. Multi task consoles could be configured to almost any situation. This one was probably set for some science configuration. I found the reset control without looking. Then I whispered without moving my lips to much.” Computronic audio command input, no audio command verification!” I hoped I was speaking loud enough for the machine to hear me. Then I said.” Tie into Base security and transmit all audio in here and raise security alert!” Something in my mind warned me. It was as if someone said. Jump! I dove to the side at the same time a sun bright blaster beam slammed into the Console, but at the same time red lights rotated and a siren began blaring!” One of the Kermac laughed.” Very good Human! You managed to raise the alarm. It will do little good; the doors can not be opened from the outside. You are expendable and you will die!” Zezz and Zuzzh simultaneously catapulted themselves forward into the Kermac! A Kermac looked almost humanoid. They had two arms two legs a head with two eyes and a mouth. They lacked visible noses, ears and had gray almost bluish skin. A Kermac had no hair, except for a ceremonial fake beard glued to their chins which I had learned in Xeno class held sophisticated Psi tech amplifiers that magnified or augmented their natural Psionic abilities. Kermacs where second only to the Saresii in that regard and managed to enslave entire planet populations with their Hypno suggestive psi powers, but physically they where only 100-110 cm tall and no match for a Shiss who could almost go toe to toe with a Nul-Nul. I had rolled behind a row if metal tanks, and expected the struggle to be over in a moment. I was wrong. Only Zezz reached his target, Zuzzh was stopped in mid air, hung suspended and then violently pushed back by invisible telekinesis forces. Zezz wiped his razor sharp claws across the face of his opponent and took half of his face off in a shower of skin, blood and bone fragments. There was no doubt this Kermac was mortally wounded, but Zezz could not press his advantage as he two rose into the air and like his brother slammed hard into a wall. The Kermac screamed in anger as he saw his comrade twitching on the floor. He pulled a device of some sort out of a belt pouch and he screamed. “you will pay! If we can’t have them we set them free and let them kill you all!” The two cryogenic capsules on the steel table exploded and out of the metal fragments and wisps of super cool air two forms arose! Four meter, two armed giants with dark brown scaled skin. Massive legs. Their heads where set right between their shoulders without a neck. Each of them had four yellow glowing eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth that would make a Rock shark look tame. I recognized the beings that came to life from old docu-vids. Those where Y’All warriors! The singe most dangerous and vicious life from ever encountered by anyone in the known universe! Breed or engineered by an unknown advanced culture for a single purpose. To destroy!” The Kermac held the alien device up before the advancing Y’All and both giants stopped! The Kermac screamed: “Kill and destroy everything in sight!” One of the Y’All grabbed Zezz who just tried to get on his feet, by a leg and lifted him up as if he was weightless. Zezz would die! I had to do something!” I took one of the metal tanks, it was so heavy I could barley lift it and ran with it as fast as I could aiming for the Y’All who held Zezz. Like a battering ram I collided with the giant and the kinetic energy of my attack did make him stagger and stumble! Zuzzh had recovered as well and screamed at the top of his voice, using his wings not to fly but to glide half across the lab lashing out with all his claws against the face of the second Y’All. The Y’All I had attacked lashed out and his claws ripped the tank I had just dropped showering the alien with liquid helium!” The air was immediately filled with ice cold steam and for a moment obscured everything before me. I had to open those doors! Only the Ultra Marines on the other side would have the fire power to stop them! the next thing I saw was the Professor he stood holding the little blaster, like a statue staring at the floor. He didn’t even react as I pushed him out of the way and took the blaster from his hand. It was a tiny Walther Pulse laser, but better than nothing. Again sheer luck saved my life or perhaps the Kermac was a lousy shot! He had fired at me again and missed me only by a fraction. The superheated air still burned my shoulder, but I was so high on adrenalin or fear. I didn’t really notice. In all that chaos and screaming I knelt down, took careful aim and squeezed the trigger. The fine laser beam nailed the Kermac square between the eyes! I heard a terrible sound and saw how one of the Y’All ripped one of Zuzzh Arms right out of the socket! The other one simply threw Zezz away and attacked me and I had no better idea than to use Aikido and it worked! I used the mass and momentum of the Y’All and threw him right over me. That gave me enough time to take three jumps and reach the Blaster the Kermac had dropped. The other Y’All was about to rip Zuzzh head off and I doubted the Shiss was still alive he hung limp in the fist of the Y’All. The one I threw came to his feet, ripped the steel table out of the floor and threw it into my direction. I rolled away and fired at the head of the second Y’All, the beam of the weapon was some sort of disintegrator designed to collapse the molecular cohesion in matter. The beam had no effect at the Y’All. The second one came towards me and he came fast. I aimed the weapon above him and severed a pipe. It dropped, hit the Y’All and would have broken the skull of most beings, but it just staggered a second and then grabbed the pipe like a giant club. I disintegrated it, at the last moment as he swiped it at me, instead of the pipe I was hit by a shower of molecular dust, in a desperate move I went forward fired the laser into one his open maw, only annoying it more but it gave me enough time to get out of its reach and dissolve the floor beneath it’s feet. That made it loose its footing and he did fall. But the second was almost over me now and I had no chance of evading it. I didn’t see Zezzh, the Y’all must have killed him and tossed aside and again Aikido proved surprisingly effective by grabbing the outstretched lower arm and falling back with all my weight, adding to his approaching momentum. While the Y’All where obviously tremendously strong they too where helpless against the laws of physics. He crashed into his companion and for a mere moment it looked as if they would go against each other. I saw Zezz badly wounded but alive struggling to his feet the Y’All turned their attention now both at me and I knew this was it. I had no chance defeating them in any way. Just in the proverbial last moment I saw the most beautiful sight, two Ultra Marines in Destroyer suits jumped right beside me. the right one slammed his oversized armor fist augmented by Mylar syntho muscles and artificial mass square into the chest of the Y’All and sending it tumbling back. The left marine used his augmented leg to do the same. More Marines and Cerberus robots flooded the room. I saluted yelled “Semper Fi!” and passed out. --‘’--- The first thing I saw when I regained consciousness was the face of a blonde woman that smiled at me. She wore the light blue of the medical Service branch.” Good afternoon, Mr. Olafson. How do you feel?” I closed my eyes for a moment and thought I might have dreamed it all; I felt fine and had no pain at all. I sat up and said.” I am fine! Where is Captain Zezz, did he make it?” She kept smiling and answered.” Ask him yourself. He is right here!” In a bed next to mine was the Shiss Captain and he too was sitting up.” I made it, Eric.” “I am glad Sir! What happened?” I didn’t want to ask him about Zuzzh because I was certain he did not make it. But he said.” Zuzzh made it too, but he needs more time in the Regen-tank. They grow him new arms.” Zezz swung his legs out of the bed.” As for what exactly happened I am as much in the dark s you.” A new voice said.” Why don’t you let me fill you I then?” From back of the infirmary stepped an old man in black uniform. He had five golden stars above his Admiral rings. Only one Officer in the entire fleet had five stars. Fleet Admiral Mc Elligott!” I literally flew out of the bed and snapped in attention. “At ease Midshipman, at ease!” Elligott sighed looked around and then said to the Med Tech.” Can I trouble you for a chair or something, I rather sit for this.” A chair was carried in by a marine a moment later. The ancient immortal sat down, tugged his pant legs.” Six weeks ago we found two Y’All warriors. Alive and in a Y’All escape pod. They where both in suspended animation and half buried in that asteroid you just recently saw. Officially the Y’All war is over for a long time, but they returned twice to this galaxy and we think they might come again. We have certain ideas where they come from and why they come. All during the Y’All war we did not manage to capture a live specimen of the Y’All. We have quite a few dead ones right here on Tabernacle 12, but none of them are complete or alive. The find of those two life specimen was therefore very important to us. To find out a little more about the most dangerous opponent we ever faced. We hope to put facts to those ideas I’ve mentioned. Kermac agents managed to infiltrate this base, working for a very long time on this. You see the Saresii told us at they suspected the Kermac to have some sort of connection to the Y’All. Some way of communicating and perhaps even controls them. And the Kermac know we suspect them. If it would become common knowledge that the Kermac had something to do with the Y’All invasions it would instantly turn every civilization against them, even those who are neutral now. So they needed to prevent us from gaining such knowledge. As I mentioned they had two agents here and a long time turned professor Neumann was their gateway, when they heard about the live Y’All, the Kermac stopped being sleepers and became active. Their mission was to steal the Y’All and eliminate all data we had collected so far. To this they needed three code keys of Command level with Blue-Blue-Red clearance. With all three keys they would be able to purge all data and activate the base self destruct and take a ship. This is why there are normally only two officers with such keys on installations of this importance. You Zezz provided them with the third. They had to act and fast before you left. We never know what would have happened since this resourceful Cadet over there managed to raise alarm and we could watch what was going on. It took us a while to over ride the door locks because the Kermac agents had disabled most but thankfully not all fail safes.” Zezz hissed.’ Well we know for sure now that they have a device that controls the Y’All. Does this mean war?” “No it does not. Everything will remain as it is for now. The Kermac do not know what happened to their Agents. They don’t know what we know and we have the device and can examine it. What happened here has not happened. You are under strictest orders to tell no one about this incident ever. “Sir I understand all this. I am in the Navy long enough, but with all due respect. That Cadet went hand to hand with two Y’All foiled the Kermacs plans and went hand to hand with two Y’All. Sir I herby recommend him for the Medal of Honor. I am sure my brother Rear Admiral Zuzzh will agree and sign such a petition.” The old Admiral laughed silently.” I saw the Vid feed and I have never seen anything in all my long life. Throwing Y’All warriors in unarmed hand to hand combat that is indeed a feat like none I seen. Captain Zezz you are one of our best Captains and your recommendation carries much weight. I would grant him the Medal of Honor on your word alone, even if I hadn’t seen what he did but he is a second year cadet, due at the Academy very soon and what happened here will remain top classified.” Elligott got up, was about to leave thought of something and turned around looking at me.” Cadet Olafson, this is the second time we meet and the second time your actions saved us a lot of problems. It is the second time you seem to get nothing out of it and I appear ungrateful. I will think of something to make it up, I promise.” “I didn’t do it for any medals anyway, Sir. I just tried to prevent them from killing Captain Zezzh and I am glad that I could, Sir!” “Maybe we meet again, Mr. Olafson and maybe then I can show you that true heroism and gallantry will neither be forgotten nor ignored.” He nodded and then without any further comments left the room. Zezzh was quiet for a long moment then he said.” Eric, you earned the right to call me Zezz, forget the Sir and the Captain. You and I are beyond that and I give a hoot what regulations say!” “Aye Sir, I mean Aye Zezzh.” ---- ‘’’--- Category:Fragments